


Maternal Instincts

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M, Gen, community: tv_universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanna enlists Lucas's help in passing one of those let's-give-teenagers-fake-babies-to-scare-them-into-never-having-sex classes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maternal Instincts

"Lucas!" Hanna's eyes were giant and wide as she called to him, waving him over frantically. In an instant his dread of the new class melted away, and he smiled as he made his way over to her and slumped into the seat next to hers.

"I didn't know you were in this class," he said, pulling his notebook out of his backpack and getting situated. "Wait, didn't you take it last semester?" Beside him, Hanna made a disgusted little noise and rolled her eyes.

"I flunked. They're making me take it again."

"How the hell did you flunk? Kids who drop out to sniff glue full time can pass this class."

"With everything going on with me, creepy robot devil babies weren't exactly on the top of my to-do list. Afterwards I tried to convince them that after everything with Mona I had been traumatized by dolls and should be exempt, but they were all like, _It's a state requirement,_ blah blah blah."

"Okay, but still... how did you actually fail? I mean, I thought the only way you could actually fail was if you ki-" Lucas cut himself off as Hanna shrugged and rolled her eyes yet again.

"It wouldn't stop crying, and I needed sleep," she said, and Lucas wasn't sure if he was amused or worried that she was so flippant about infanticide. Robot infanticide, but still.

"So what did you do?"

"You know that big chest freezer I have in my basement?"

"You put a baby in a freezer so you could sleep?" 

"A _fake_ baby, and yes. Underneath one of those huge fifty pound bags of ice. Ice, a freezer door, and two floors between us, and I still could hear the thing. So I put in my earphones and finally fell asleep."

"And your baby died."

"Yup. Plus, the teacher didn't like me from the start since I named the stupid doll 'Accident.' She insisted on calling it 'Ashley' the whole semester, like my mom would want to be some bastard mistake's namesake."

"Geez, Hanna." Lucas shook his head in astonishment. She had never been one to suffer through things she thought were stupid or pointless ( _Except for Sean_ , he thought- only somewhat bitterly), and it was true that after all the stuff she had been through the year before she probably had a much better grasp on what kinds of things were actually important than most teenagers had, but storing a crying baby- even a fake one- in a freezer was more than a little bit disconcerting.

"I'm just being realistic," she maintained. "I mean, teenagers don't need stupid props to know that it would suck to have a kid. If we want to know what it's like to be a teen mom, all we need to do is turn on the TV-"

"And learn that the steep penalty for making stupid choices is that you get your own reality show And sometimes a spin-off?"

"Fine, then- all we need is to go to Walmart. It's not exactly hard to see the reality of teen pregnancy these days, and it's not like we don't know how it happens. This class is pointless."

"But mandatory."

"But mandatory," she agreed, a grin breaking out over her face. Lucas knew that look; she had just had an idea she thought was so good she literally could not keep a straight face. "So what do you say, Lucas? Wanna knock me up?"

He laughed. He had absolutely no idea what else to do. The combination of her words, the absolutely irresistible way she waggled her eyebrows at him as she asked, and that patented Hanna smile had caused a sudden, visceral reaction from parts of him he was rather glad were concealed under a desk at the moment. He looked down and sort of coughed before mumbling, "God, you're so romantic."

"Is that a yes?" Hanna's eyes lit up, and she grabbed his hands. "Please say yes! I really don't want to do this by myself again, and you're the only guy I trust!"

"To get you fake pregnant?"

"Exactly. Will you be my fake baby daddy?"

Lucas was mulling over which permutation of "Um," or "Well," would best fit the situation when the teacher swept into the room to start class. As soon as she saw Hanna, her eyes narrowed, dislike evident on her every feature. _She probably keeps the stupid dolls with her at her lonely little apartment and treats them like they're her real kids when the class isn't using them,_ he thought. Hanna was right. There was no way this class was as important as the pursed-lipped, tight-assed teacher apparently thought it was. She seemed horrible and unhappy and probably more virginal than even Lucas ( _Like that's possible..._ ), and unfortunately, she would have to pass right by the table he was sharing with Hanna in order to get to her desk at the front of the classroom. 

__"Ah, Miss Marin," she said as she came up the aisle, attempting nonchalance but instead looking like she had eaten a bad egg salad sandwich._ _

__Lucas could feel dislike rolling off of Hanna from the next seat and knew that if nothing was done to diffuse the situation there was a good chance Hanna's mouth would end any chance of her getting a fair grade before the first bell even rang. And no matter what he thought of doll murder, he didn't want Hanna to have to take the class again. With a breath to brace himself, Lucas reached a possessive hand across the table and laid it on top of Hanna's. "Actually, it's Mrs. Gottesman now, and we just could not be more excited for the arrival of our first terrifyingly mechanical automaton of a child."_ _


End file.
